1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a virtual user interface, and more specifically to a virtual user interface for an automotive diagnostic tool, including a projection device for displaying data on an adjacent surface external to the diagnostic tool and a virtual user input for detecting user input gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that computers and other electronic modules have been increasingly incorporated into automobiles. Accordingly, during operation of a recently manufactured vehicle, electronic data is generated, collected and stored within a computer(s) located on the vehicle. The data may be retrieved by an automotive diagnostic tool, which is configured to operatively connect with the vehicle's computer and download the data therefrom. The data retrieved from the vehicle may include diagnostic trouble codes (DTC), freeze frame data, live data, etc. Once the data is retrieved, the data may be processed to determine the diagnostic health of the vehicle.
Most automotive diagnostic tools include a built-in display screen which displays images during operation of the tool. The display screen may display the operating conditions of the tool (such as whether the tool is connected to the vehicle), diagnostic data (such as DTCs), possible repair solutions, or the like. Thus, the display screen is an integral component of most automotive diagnostic tools.
Although built-in display screens provide suitable depiction of the functions and data commonly associated with operating the automotive diagnostic tool, conventional displays suffer from some deficiencies. One significant deficiency associated with conventional displays is the cost of the displays. In particular, the display is oftentimes the most expensive component on conventional automotive scan tools. Therefore, if alternate display mechanisms were available, the manufacturing cost of the tools would decrease, thereby reducing the overall cost to the automotive diagnostic tool.
Another deficiency commonly associated with conventional built-in displays is that they have a fixed size, which is dictated by the size of the automotive diagnostic tool, i.e., the built-in display screen is typically set within the automotive diagnostic tool. Thus, built-in display screens tend to be small, particularly in hand held automotive diagnostic tools. Therefore, it is difficult for multiple people to observe images on a small, built-in display screen. Furthermore, due to the relatively small nature of the built-in display screens, there is a limited amount of content that the conventional display screens can show. Therefore, the user may be required to navigate through several different screens to view information which may otherwise be displayed on a single, larger screen.
Although in some situations it is beneficial to minimize the user input on diagnostic tools to provide ease of use, in other situations, it may be desirable to provide additional input options. For instance, a more sophisticated user input may allow a user to enter more information, which would enhance the diagnostic process and may simplify the use of the automotive diagnostic tool in certain circumstances. However, it may be difficult to incorporate additional input options a handheld automotive diagnostic tool because of the limited space available on the tool.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved user interface including a more cost effective and adaptable display device, and a user input that provides the user with enhanced resources to allow for more simplified and thorough user input.